game_of_sultansfandomcom-20200223-history
Player Info
The Player Info screen can be accessed by tapping the icon of your Sultan's face, which is located in the top left corner of the main screen. This is where you will find all of your Sultan's stats as well as access to game settings, IT support, etc. The Basics Character Name Immediately after the Sultan's image, your character name is listed. To change your character's name, you need a Renaming Card. The first time you change your character's name is free and you will find a Renaming Card in your Backpack. To buy another Renaming Card with diamonds, you can find it in the Store. Renaming Cards cost 500 diamonds and you may only purchase one per day. Player ID The Player ID is listed below your character's name. Every character has their own, unique ID. You can use to claim rewards on the Official Facebook page and to post in the chat rooms that you have a feast open. Other players will have access to your ID when they tap your Sultan's icon in the chat room. With your ID, players can set up a private chat with you, add you as a friend, raid you in the Arena, and join your feasts. VIP Status VIP Status is a public statement of whether you have made a purchase in the game with real money and approximately how much. VIP Status is also stated under your character's icon in the chat rooms. VIP0 means that you haven't made any purchases with real money. VIP1 indicates that you have made a minor purchase. The higher the VIP number, the more money the player has put into the game. Each purchase also comes with extra awards. This is an incentive to entice players to put out real cash and get further in the game, putting VIP0 characters at a disadvantage. Levels The Sultan's current level is stated and directly below it is the number of Viziers, Heirs, and Consorts he has contributing toward his empire power. There is an indicator bar that illustrates how close or far your Sultan is from advancing to the next level. By tapping on the purple up arrow icon, a new screen will pop up. This screen shows the benefits of the Sultan's next level compared to his current stats. He will also unlock a new Vizier. This Vizier's name will be toward the top of this information and will be highlighted in green. If your Sultan is ready to level up, the level up button will shimmer. Press X in the top right corner to go back to the previous page. Empire Power Empire Power is determined by the total attributes of your Viziers, Consorts, and Heirs. There are four attribute categories: Military, Research, Political, and Prestige. Each attribute also determines your Empire's income, soldier gains, and fighting power. The Research attribute determines the total amount of gold you are able to receive each time you levy taxes. The Political attribute determines the total amount of grain you may receive. Prestige determines how much grain you will need to spend to hire soldiers. Prestige also determines how many soldiers join your ranks each time you levy taxes. Settings Switch Language The first icon here allows you to switch the language the text in the game. Note that this will not translate what is said in the chat room. However to the right of every statement said in the chat room is a tiny gold globe icon. Tap this icon to receive a rough translation of what the player said. Gift Code Occasionally gift codes can be found on the Official Facebook Page. This is currently the only legitimate place to receive a code. Generally, codes are given out during certain seasons and holidays. Each code is only active for a limited time. Blocked Messages Each player may block up to 200 players. Any players you block are listed here. You also have the option to unblock them. Effects In the Effects tab, you can turn music, voice over, and animation on and off. Most of the animation adds a fun, visual dynamic. If your device is having a hard time running Game of Sultans, turning off these options may help have a smoother game. Switch Server If you want to switch servers, this is where you're able to do it. It is highly recommended that you connect your account first to a Facebook or Google account. Once you switch to a different server, your new Sultan will start at the very beginning. Many players choose to have one game saved to Facebook with a second saved to a Google account. Switching back and forth between two Sultan accounts is possible and perfectly acceptable. Switching back and forth can be done in the Account menu, see below. Facebook Fan Page Tapping this icon will open Facebook on your device and take you instantly to the Official Facebook page for Game of Sultans. Other Information At the bottom of this page, the game states the current installed version. As of this writing, Game of Sultans is currently in version 1.7.03. Legal Terms of Service Tapping Terms of Service will list the typical legal information that you automatically agree to when you sign up for the game. It is strongly recommended that you read this document in its entirety to understand your rights and limitations in regards to the game and Mechanist Games. The default text is tiny but most devices will allow you to use two fingers on the screen to drag the text and make it easier to read. Privacy Policy The Privacy Policy states that Mechanist Games "is committed to protecting your privacy and take special measures to ensure the confidentiality of Personally Identifiable Information." It is strongly recommended that you read this document in its entirety to understand your rights and limitations in regards to the game and Mechanist Games. Again, the text is difficult to read but you may drag two fingers across the screen to enlarge the text. Account Character Icon Tap on the Sultan's image and you will be able to change the icon visible to other players. You may choose from any unlocked Vizier and any unlocked Consort. If you have changed it and want to change it back to your Sultan character, tap the tiny refresh symbol located in the bottom right hand corner of the current icon. To close the Change Image pop up, tap anywhere. Player Info Your character's name, which Social Media account it's currently linked to (if any), your Player ID, and the name of your current server is listed here. Linking to Social Media Accounts You may link your game to any Facebook or Google account. The game developers strongly recommend you do so. This way, if you must reinstall the game or log in on a different/new device, your game progress will still be accessible. Switch My Account If you would like to have multiple games and be able to switch back an forth or you share your device with someone else, here is where it's possible. If your main game is linked to Facebook and you want to start a brand new game to play simultaneously, tap on the Google icon. If more than one Google accounts exist on your device, a pop up will ask you which account you would prefer to use. After doing so, the game will refresh and return to the start screen. You will have a new character on a new server and will start from scratch. Once you've completed the tutorial, your new game progress will save to the Google account. After that, if you'd like to switch back to your Facebook linked game, return to Switch My Account and tap on the Facebook icon. You can then also switch back to your Google linked game, and so on. Support This opens an FAQ page. If your issue isn't here, you may tap the Contact Us link in the top right or type your question in the dialogue box below and press send when you're done. It may take 24+ hours to receive a response this way. Most players would recommend contacting the Facebook page admins or sending an email. Category:Tutorial